Don't cry nae sarang
by Lee Sunghyun Jie
Summary: Changmin berubah akhir-akhir ini. Dia selalu berbicara tentang operasi mata untuk kyuhyun. karena suatu alasan, changmin meninggalkan kyuhyun 2 minggu. Namun ternyata, dia meninggalkan kyuhyun 1 bulan lebih. Kira-kira bagaimana ya reaksi kyuhyun ketika changmin pulang? / changkyu
1. Chapter 1

Don't Cry Nae Sarang

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast : Choi siwon

Pairing : ChangKyu

Genre : Romance, Angst

Lenght : TwoShoot

Summary : Changmin berubah akhir-akhir ini. Dia selalu berbicara tentang operasi mata untuk kyuhyun. karena suatu alasan, changmin meninggalkan kyuhyun 2 minggu. Namun ternyata, dia meninggalkan kyuhyun 1 bulan lebih. Kira-kira bagaimana ya reaksi kyuhyun ketika changmin pulang?

Note : ff ini ada sangkut pautnya sama ff your voice. Kalau males buat baca ff sebelumnya jie akan jelaskan bahwa disini kyuhyun itu nggak bisa melihat karena kecelakaan yang ia alami satu setengah tahun sebelum bertemu dengan changmin. (miss ty bertebaran dan nggak sesuai EYD)

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun dua insan ini telah menjalin sebuah status dalam hubungan mereka. Berpacaran. Namun makna bagi mereka berdua lebih dari sekedar berpacaran. Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Seperti halnya sekarang. Seorang namja tinggi tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu dan namja mungil yang duduk disampingnya mengoreksi setiap nada yang keluar dari mulut namja tinggi tadi.

"minnie.. coba kau naikkan setengah oktaf dari nada sebelumnya.. kupikir itu akan lebih bagus.." tutur namja mungil aka kyuhyun

"tapi kyunnie, itu berarti aku harus menaikkan semua nadanya setengah oktaf sampai reff nanti" balas namja tinggi aka changmin

"ani.. tidak perlu.. kau turunkan saja nada setelahnya kira-kira satu oktaf.. dan yang lainnya tetap seperti itu.." jelas kyuhyun

"arraseo.. akan aku coba.."

Dan sekiranya seperti itulah percakapan kecil yang sering dikeluarkan dari mulut mereka berdua. Kadang mereka tidak sependapat dan pastinya changminlah yang selalu mengalah. Mengapa? Karena jawabannya hanya satu. Kyuhyun itu keras kepala.

"ternyata jadi lebih baik ya kyunnie. Ahhh.. aku sudah lelah kyunnie.. bagaimana kalau kita refressing sebentar.."

"emm, bolehlah.. tapi kemana? Apakah aku perlu menyiapkan sesuatu?" tanya kyuhyun

"tidak usah kyunnie.. lebih baik kita pergi sekarang saja.. kajja.."

Dan langsung saja changmin membawa kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan bridal style. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dengan kelakuan kekasihnya satu ini. Changmin selalu overprotektif padanya. Oh, jangan lupakan semburat merah yang perlahan menghiasi muka polos kyuhyun.

.

.

"kyunnie.. kita sudah sampai.. apakah kau merasakannya?" tanya changmin

"ne minnie.. emmm, deru ombak sesuai irama, semilir angin laut yang menyejukkan, kicauan burung yang bermigrasi, dan oh, pasir pantai yang amat halus. Aku sungguh senang kau mengajakkku kesini minnie" tutur kyuhyun

Yap, seperti yang dibilang kyuhyun tadi. Mereka sedang berada di pantai sekarang. Hem, sungguh indah. Ditambah saat ini sunsetnya benar-baner sangat indah.

"kyunnie, taukah kau kalau kita sedang menikmati sunset yang sangaaaaattt indah?"

"benarkah? Wah, pasti indah sekali ya minnie.. dan... romantis.."

"ne, benar-benar bagus kyunnie.. apakah kau tak ingin melihatnya?"

"eoh?"

...

Changmin pov

Hahhh, sepertinya dia bingung dengan perkataanku barusan. Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya? Tapi, kalau bukan sekarang kapan lagi aku harus mengatakannya? Aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu..

"kyunnie.. apakah kau tak rindu akan pemandangan yang biasanya kau lihat sewaktu kau masih bisa melihat? Semuanya bertambah indah kyunnie.. tak maukah kau melihat dunia ini sekali lagi.. dan.. tentu saja melihat wajah tampanku ini.." ucapku yang tak terlalu serius. Kuharap dia menangkap inti dari apa yang kukatakan tadi

"..."

Dia diam. Raut wajahnya pun datar. Aku tak tau apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Apakah dia marah? Atau dia membenciku?

"hmmm... aku ingin melihat semuanya lagi changminnie.. tapi, menurutku semua yang telah kudapatkan sudah cukup.. terlebih aku memilikimu minnie.." ucapnya sambil bermanja padaku

Hahh.. apa yang harus kukatakan lagi.. aku takut dia salah paham nantinya..

"ne kyunnie.. tapi maksudku.. apa kau pernah terfikirkan untuk melakukan operasi mata kyunnie?"

"pernah sih.. tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, tidak segampang itu untuk melakukan operasi mata minnie.. itu membutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar dan tentunya kita harus mencari relawan yang mau memberikan retinanya untukku.. dan sangatlah sulit untuk mencarinya minnie.." jelas kyuhyun

"ah, ne.. kau benar kyunnie"

Huft, apakah ini pertanda dia tak mau melakukan operasinya. Tapi, aku tak mungkin tenang bila dia tetap seperti itu setelah aku.. ahhh.. sudahlah yang penting aku harus terus tetap berusaha. Yoshh..

"kyunnie.. cah, kita pulang. Hari sudah semakin malam.. kajja.." ucapku dan langsung membawa kyunnie ke mobil sportku denga bridal style tentu. Aku terlalu takut untuk membiarkannya berjalan. Takut nanti dia terjatuh.

.

.

.

[4 hari setelah insiden sebelumnya]

Pagi ini cukup cerah untuk keduanya menggelar karpet dihalaman rumah mereka sembari menikmati sarapan pagi dan sesekali mencium aroma musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan tiba masanya.

"kyunnie.. tak apakah bila aku pergi meninggalkanmu seminggu mungkin lebih?" tanya changmin

"eh? Kau mau pergi lagi? Terus, aku sendirian lagi? Begitu?"

"aniya~ nanti junsu hyung dan hyukjae hyung akan kesini menemanimu nanti"

"mereka lagi?"

"ne, memangnya kenapa?"

"ani.. tak ada apa-apa.. hanya saja, rumah ini seperti mengadakan party saat mereka berdua kesini.. ribut sekali.. aku bahkan harus memakai kapas dan headphone agar tidak mendengar keributan yang mereka buat.." tutur kyuhyun

"hehehe.. lebih baik ramai bukan daripada sepi.. jadinya kau tidak kesepian.." ucap changmin

"yah, bener juga sih. Tapi tetep aja aku kesepian.. kamu nggak sih.. jadinya nggak seru.."

"aiyayaya.. gombal ni kyunnie.. hehehe.."

"aish.. aku serius minnie.."

"nenene... arraseo.. kyunnie, misalkan ada orang yang mau donorin retinanya buat kamu, kamu mau nggak?" ucap changmin spontan

"tentu aja aku mau, kan sayang kalau disia-siain. Tapi, lihat keuangannya juga kali ya. Kalau cukup ya, ayo kita operasi. Tapi, kalau nggak adaa ya apa boleh buat"

"hmmm, arra.. intinya kamu mau di operasi kalau semuanya udah memungkinkan gitu?"

"yah, gitu deh"

"baiklah kyunnie.. aku akan berusaha beberapa bulan lagi sampai kau bisa melihat.. semoga ada orang yang mau mendonorkan retinanya untukmu chagiya.." batin changmin

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pov

Sudah hampir seminggu minnie meninggalkanku di rumah ini bersama dengan monkey dan dolpin itu.. aishh.. tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa changmin sedikit aneh.. di setiap pembicaraan kami, dia selalu saja membahas tentang operasi untuk mataku.. apa sebegitunya dia ingin aku bisa melihat.. dan terlebih lagi, beberapa bulan belakangan ini, dia sering meninggalkanku untuk waku yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.. ada apa sih dengannya?

.

.

.

Changmin pov

Aish, gara-gara pekerjaan dan alat-alat medis ini, aku jadi meninggalkan my kyunnie sudah hampir 10 hari.. arrggg.. bogoshipoyo kyunnie.. tapi, syukurlah, aku sudah menemukan orang yang mau mendonorkan retinanya untuk my kyunnie.. aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya berjalan dan memasak sendiri sembari memandang wajah tampanku ini.. aihhh, pasti wajahnya nanti akan merona sangat hebat.. khekhkhee.. aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu..

"changmin-ah, jangan berfikir terlalu banyak dulu.. nanti kau kumat lagi.. mau meninggalkan kyunnie mu itu terlalu lam lagi?" goda siwon

"ani.. aku tidak mau.. pasti nae sarang sudah sangat rindu padaku.." ucapku narsis

"nah, makanya jangan terlalu memforsir pekerjaan dan pikiranmu changmin.. kita tentunya tidak mau bukan membuat kau kambuh lagi.." tutur siwon

"ne, uisaaaaa..."

.

.

.

[ 1 Bulan kemudian ]

"kyunniiiiieeeeeeee... aku pulanggggggggg..." teriak changmin semangat

Namun, tak satupun membalas sapaannya. Dia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya m emasuki rumah besar itu. gelap. Sangat gelap.

'kenapa lampunya tidak dihidupkan ya?" gumam changmin

Sembari menghidupi satu-persatu lampu yang ada dirumah tersebut, changminpun mencari seseorang yang amat sangat ia rindukan. Dibukanya ruangan yang terdapat dirumah itu. tapi semuanya kosong. Dan ini adalah runagan terakhir yang belum ia buka. Namun, sebelum ia membuka pintu itu, ia mendengar isakan seseorang yang terdengar amat memilukan.

"hiks.. hikss... aku takut umma.. appa.. noona, temani kyunnie disini.. disini.. sangat menyeramkan umma.. hiks.. hiks.. minnie belum pulang umma.. dia sangat jahat.. kyunnie ditinggal sendirian appa.. hiks.. hikss.. noona.. tolong kyunnie.." monolog seseorang dalam ruang itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kyuhyun, kekasih changmin

'ternyata sangat buruk dampaknya aku meninggalkan kyuhyun.. terlebih dua cecurut itu pulang sebelum aku menyuruh mereka.. dasar hyung yang tak berperi-kepatuhan' batin changmin

Dengan sangat pelan ia membuka pintu ruangan itu, ternyata kyuhyun menyadari ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya dan dengan refleks dia menyerit histeris

"SIAPA ITU? jangan sekali-kali kau melangkahkan kakimu memasuki kamar ini.. kalau tidak, kau akan merasakan akibatnya.. CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!" teriak kyuhyun

"kyunnie chagi.. tenanglah, ini aku.. changmin.. jangan takut ne.. mian aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama.." ucap changmin yang langsung memeluk erat kyuhyun, pertanda ia sangat rindu dengan namja mungil itu

"hiks.. hikss.. mminnie... aku takut.. kau jahat minnie.. aku sangat takut sendirian disini minnie.. kau kejam.. hiks.. hikss.. aku membencimu shim changmin.."

"eoh? Kau membenciku?" tanya changmin shock

"ne.. hiks.. hiks.. aku sangat-sangat membencimu.. tapi.. tapi.. aku..."

.

.

.

.

.TBC

.

.

.

Yah, cukup sekian dulu.. kali ini ff nya mungkin twoshoot.. mian ceritanya nggak jelas, boring, dll... jie hanya ingin menuangkan ide yang ada dikepala jie.. ok semua.. sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.. mind to review?

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Cry Nae Sarang

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast : Max (Changmin), Choi siwon, Kim Kibum

Pairing : ChangKyu

Genre : Romance, Angst

Note : ff ini ada sangkut pautnya sama ff your voice. Kalau males buat baca ff sebelumnya jie akan jelaskan bahwa disini kyuhyun itu nggak bisa melihat karena kecelakaan yang ia alami satu setengah tahun sebelum bertemu dengan changmin.

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca

.

.

"hiks.. hikss.. minnie... aku takut.. kau jahat minnie.. aku sangat takut sendirian disini minnie.. kau kejam.. hiks.. hikss.. aku membencimu shim changmin.." ucap kyuhyun di sela tangisannya.

"eoh? Kau membenciku?" tanya changmin shock.

"ne.. hiks.. hiks.. aku sangat-sangat membencimu.. tapi.. tapi.. aku... aku terlalu mencintaimu shim changmin.. tak taukah kau betapa sakitnya ini.. tapi, kutetap coba untuk bertahan karena aku masih ingin kau menjadi milikku selamanya.. hiks.. hiks.." ucap kyuhyun jujur.

"ne kyunnie chagiii.. aku akan selamanya menjadi milikmu sampai maut memisahkan kita.. uljima ne.." pinta changmin

"berjanjilah jangan mengulangi ini lagi minnie.. hiks.. hiks.. kalau kau mengulanginya lagi, aku tak tau akan seperti apa nantinya.. mungkin.. mungkin.. aku akan benar-benar membencimu shim changmin.."

"ssttttt.. jangan berbicara begitu kyunnie... aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.. sudahlah.. lebih baik kita tidur ne.. hari sudah malam.. arra?"

"ne.. arra minnie.."

"meninggalkannya selama 1 bulan saja, dia sudah depresi begini. bagaimana mungkin aku rela meninggalkan dia selamanya.. dia pasti akan sangat kacau.. hahhh.. ya tuhan.. kuharap kau masih bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk kami..." batin changmin

.

.

.

.

Dirumah nan megah itu, terdapat dua pasang insan yang tengah saling bercengkrama. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Kini, setelah asik saling bercengrama mereka pun menyantap makan pagi mereka dengan sangat khidmat. Terlihat sangat romantis. Mengingat mereka sedang berada dihalaman rumah yang dikelilingi oleh pohon cherry yang sedang berguguran.

"kyunnie chagi.. aku ingin membicarakan suatu hal.. bolehkah?" tanya changmin

"ne.. tentu minnie.." jawab kyuhyun

"begini, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena bertindak tanpa memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. Aku.. sudah menemukan orang yang bersedia mendonorkan retinanya untukmu dan aku sudah mengumpulkan uang untuk operasi matamu.. emmm.. kau tidak marahkan chagi.." ucap changmin hati-hati

"..."

"chagiya~"

"..."

Kyuhyun masih diam tanpa suara, melihat itu changmin membuang napasnya sedih. Dia sudah membayangkan akan jadi apa kyuhyun ketika mendengarnya. Tapi, dia tak berpikir kyuhyunnya akan diam tanpa suara. Datar. Dia tidak bisa membaca apa yang kyuhyun rasakan sekarang.

GREBBB

Tiba-tiba saja kyuhyunnya menubruk tubuh changmin. Changmin yang tanpa persiapan pun langsung terguling (?) di tanah guguran daun cherry yang tentu saja kyuhyun menindihnya.

TES

TES

TES

"kyu—"

"DIAMMM.. hiks.. hiks.."

"tapi kyu—"

"aku bilang DIAM shim changmin" bentak kyuhyun.

Changmin pun lebih memilih untuk diam. Sebelumnya changmin tidak pernah melihat kyuhyun semarah ini. Ternyata, kyuhyun kalau sudah marah serem juga ya.

"jadi.. selama ini kau pergi berlama-lama meninggalkanku hanya untuk mencari pendonor retina?" tanya kyuhyun sesegukan.

"ne kyunnie.. mian.."

"dan dari mana kau mendapatkan semua uang itu?" tanya kyuhyun (lagi).

"dengan bekerja sebagai penulis, entertaiment, pebisnis, dan emmm, dokter" ucap changmin pelan.

"MWOOOOO? Sebanyak itu?"

"ne.. kyunnie.."

"astaga minnie.. kau melakukan itu semua hanya untuk operasi retina ini?"

"aniya.. aku melakukan ini bukan untuk operasinya, melainkan untukmu kyu.. aku ingin kau bisa melihat lagi.. jebal kyu.."

"apakah harus minnie?"

"jebal kyu.. jebal.."

"hahhhh.. arraseo.."

CUPPPP (pipi kanan)

CUUUPP (pipi kiri)

CUPPP (bibir cherry kyuhyun)

"gomawo nae sarang.. saranghae nae kyunnie.." ucap changmin tulus.

"ne.. nado saranghae minnie" balas kyuhyun sembari menutup mukanya menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

...

.

...

..

( 1 minggu kemudian)

"minnie, kau taukan aku sangat membenci rumah sakit"

"ne kyunnie.. tapi, kita harus bersabar chagi.. arra?"

"hhhh... baiklah minnie.."

Kini kedua insan itu tengah duduk menunggu operasi retina yang akan dilakukan oleh dr. Choi untuk kyuhyun. Changmin tau kyuhyun sangat takut saat ini. Itu dapat dibuktikan dengan pucatnya raut wajah kyuhyun dan badannya yang bergetar menahan tangisnya yang mungkin akan segera keluar. Dengan sigap changmin membawa kyuhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Tak lama setelah itu, tumpahlah air mata kyuhyun.

"uljima chagiya.. uljima ne.."

"hiks.. hiks.. tapi aku takut minie.. apa.. apakah operasinya akan berjalan lancar?"

"tentu saja sayang.. siwon adalah dokter terhebat disini. Aku sangat yakin kalau ia bisa menyembuhlkanmu.. kalau tidak, akan kupatahkan tulangnya.."

"jeongmal minnie?"

"ne kyunnie.. jeongmal.. aku akan patahkan tulang tangan dan kakinya bila ia tak bisa menyembuhk..."

"o o o.. ternyata.. begini balasanmu kepadaku shim changmin" celetuk siwon yang baru saja kembali dari operasinya yang pertama.

"e e e e.. si.. siwon hyung.. a.. aniya hyung.." ucap changmin gagap.

"kalau aku tak bisa menyembuhkannya.. itu bukan salahku.. melainkan tuhan yang belum mengizinkan kyuhyun untuk melihat.. baiklah kyuhyun-ah, sekarang giliranmu.. kajja kita bersiap-siap"

Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar, akhirnya kyuhyun dibawa keruang operasi. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal changmin yang duduk termenung diruang tunggu.

"changmin?" ucap seseorang yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan changmin.

"eh? Sungmin hyung? Apa kabar hyung?" ucap changmin yang langsung saja memeluk hyung kesayangannya ini.

"baik magnae.. bagaimana kondisimu? Apakah kau sudah memberitahukan kondisimu ini kepada kyuhyun?" tanya sungmin.

"hahhh.. belum hyung.. aku.. aku.. mungkin lebih baik bila kukatakan setelah operasinya selesai.. mungkin ia akan mengerti.."

"ne.. lebih cepat lebih baik.."

"goma... AKKKHHHHH.. APPPPOOOO" teriak changmin.

"kau kenapa changmin-ah. Apakah penyakitmu kambuh lagi?" tanya sungmin panik.

"en.. entahlah.. AKHHHHH.. sakit hyung.. sakit.."

"eothoke? Kau membawa obatmu changmin-ah?"

"ani hyung.. obatku habis.. akhhhh.. hyung.. dokter.. dok.."

BRUKK

Tiba-tiba saja changmin pingsan ditempat dan itu membuat sungmin tambah panik. Ia bingung harus ngapain sekarang.

"aha! Ne.. dokter.. DOKTERRRRR... DOOKKKTTEEEEERRRRRR" teriak sungmin.

Mungkin nasib baik masih berpihak kepada mereka. Dokter yang kebetulan lewat dengan sigap memanggil bawahannya untuk membawa changmin ke ruang UGD.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian

"nah, kyuhyun-ssi hari ini kita akan membuka perbanmu. Apakah kau siap?" tanya siwon

"entahlah uisa.. dimana minnie?" tanya kyuhyun

"dia sedang ada tugas di London kyuhyun-ssi"

"oh"

...

2 bulan kemudian

kyuhyun pov.

huft, sudah dua bulan changmin ke london dan sampai detik ini dia belum juga mengabariku. apa sih maunya. mentang-mentang aku sudah bisa melihat dia, dengan entengnya membiarkanku sendirian disini. lihat saja nanti bila ia sudah pulang, aku akan memberikan hukuman agar ia jera. emm, daripada bosan dirumah, mending aku jalan-jalan keliling taman.

dengan semangat yang membara aku pun pergi ketaman dekat perumahan. ahhh, sejuknya. ternyata semuanya tak berbeda jauh dengan dulu. hanya saja, setiap aku melangkahkan kakiku, aku lebih bisa melihat banyak warna. aiihhh, senangnya.

sembari menjalankan kakiku mengitari taman, rasanya aku melihat sosok namja yang sangat kukenali. mungkinkah dia?

dengan sedikit ragu-ragu akupun mulai mendekati. tak bermaksud mengagetkan mereka, maksudku namja itu dan pasangannya, aku pun menyapa mereka dengan sangat hati-hati

"anneyong.. sungmin hyung?" ucapku.

"eh? kyunnie! apa kabar?" tanyanya.

"baik hyung. bogoshipoyo.. siapa namja ini hyung?" bisikku sambil memeluknya erat.

"ah, perkenalkan dia.. namjachinguku.. jungmo.." ucap sungmin hyung.

"ah, naneun jungmo imnida.. namjachingu nae sarang.. lee sungmin" ucap jungmo pede.

"ah, ne.. cho kyuhyun imnida" balasku.

"kyu, bagaimana kabar changmin? apa dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya sungmin hyung.

hah? rumah sakit? memangnya changmin sakit apa?

"eh, emm.. belum hyung" ucapku bohong. lebih baik aku ikuti alurnya. mungkin aku akan mendapat informasi nantinya.

"hahhh.. kasihan sekali dia.. ku doa kan dia supaya cepat sembuh.."

"ya, kuharap begitu hyung" ucapku bohong -lagi-

"kasihan sekali dia. masih muda sudah terkena penyakit yang mematikan. zaman sekarang memang lagi genjar-genjarnya penyakit leukimia. aku akan bantu sebisaku kyu. karena bagaimanapun juga changmin sudah kuanggap saudara sendiri. yang sabar ya kyu" tambah jungmo.

WTH! Leukimia!

bagaimana mungkin, selama ini dia kelihat baik-baik saja. tapi, dia juga sering meninggalkanku lebih dari seminggu. apa mungkin pada saat itu dia pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati penyakitnya. tapi.. tapi.. tidak mungkin.. minnie tak mungkin begitu..

"hiks.. hiks.."

"a.. aigooo.. kyunnie.. uljima ne.. uljima.. ba.. bagaimana kalau kita bertiga menjenguk changmin.. sudah beberapa minggu ini aku tidak menjenguk.. bagaimana.. kau mau?" bujuknya.

aku.. aku belum siap untuk melihat changmin.. tapi.. tapi aku sangat ingin bertemu.. apakah sebaiknya aku ikut saja..

"ba.. baiklah hyung.." dengan berat hati akupun mengiyakan ajakan sungmin hyung.

kini, aku telah sampai didepan kamar VIP dengan nama MAX. awalnya aku bingung mengapa sungmin hyung membawaku ke kamar yang bertuliskan MAx ini. seharusnyakan shim changmin.

"kyu, ayo buka pintunya. mau sampai kapan berdiri disini terus. capek tau" ucap sungmin hyung.

"ne hyung"

dengan sedikit ragu akupun membuka pintu ini. dan alhasil, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat orang yang amat aku cintai terbaring tak berdaya disisi ranjang. dengan kulit pucat dan wajahnya yang tirus. aku yakin dia sudah lama tak makan banyak.

tak terasa air mataku mengalir turuun. dan semaki lama semakin deras. masih dengan tangis tanpa suara aku mendekati changmin. kutatap lekat-lekat wajahnya, kupegang erat telapak tangannya, berharap keajaiban muncul. namun ternyata dia tak meresponku. dia masih dalam keadaan koma. minnie, kumohon sadarlah..

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
